


Shielding you from Harm

by EclipseOfTheWild



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst (obviously), Hey look I did an angst fic for once, TW: Mention of blood just letting you know, but it has happy ending dw I wouldn't let my boys suffer for too long, it's not that bad though, never thought i'd see the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfTheWild/pseuds/EclipseOfTheWild
Summary: "In that moment, the answer was simple; He simply wouldn’t block it with his sword."AKA: Wind uses the wrong thing as a shield.





	Shielding you from Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been such a long time since I actually posted something on here, haha. This time, I took a crack at writing some angst, so I hope you enjoy!

Wind drove his sword through yet another red bokoblin, panting heavily as the inanimate body dropped to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. He could hear Hyrule just behind him, slashing at the monsters that attempted to draw too close.

The young hero took the opportunity to quickly take in the conditions of the others. Twi was fending off a small hoard of monsters while Wild stood a bit of a distance away, providing support with his bow and arrows.

Time and Legend found themselves grouped together as they were surrounded by a pack of lizalfos and a few bokoblins, but overall they seemed to be holding their own, quickly dispatching the enemy in a whirlwind of swords.

Sky and Four were positioned just at the edge of a dense forest, where monsters seemed to endlessly pour out from. The group had just been transported to Wild’s Hyrule, and were starting to make their way to Kakariko Village when they had suddenly been ambushed by a fairly large army of monsters that just seemed to grow as the battle carried on. 

Finally, Wind’s eyes landed on Warriors. Warriors seemed to have been separated from the others somewhat, battling a fair distance away from the main battleground. This wouldn’t have normally concerned Wind, but it was what Warriors was fighting that worried him.

Aside from a decent amount of blue bokoblins, Wind could see that the other hero was locked in combat with a silver moblin. Wild had explained once that silver moblins were especially tough to beat, since in addition to their large size and long range, they had tough skin that made their durability legendary, even rivaling that of a Red-Maned Lynel.

Wind was snapped out of his thoughts by another bokoblin that suddenly jumped at him, forcing him to quickly slash upwards, knocking the attacker off course and onto the unforgiving ground.

“Hey, Hyrule! You doing alright back there?” Wind turned his head slightly to shout over the battle cries and clanging of swords.

He could hear Hyrule grunt as he pushed a black bokoblin away from him, “I’m about as good as I can be in the current situation!”

“Fair enough!” Wind replied, before quickly zeroing in on a lizalfos that suddenly zoomed across the battlefield. Even in the heat of battle, Wind could almost instantly tell that the monster had eyes for only one hero, and that was the one who was currently distracted by the giant moblin that had pushed him to the defensive as he tried to juggle dodging the attacks of the blue bokoblins while battling the giant monster.

Warriors wouldn’t be able to defend himself from the sneak attack if that lizalfos reached him, since even if he somehow managed to initially block the lizalfos, the moblin or even a bokoblin could easily use the opportunity to end the battle rather quickly.  
With no time to think about the consequences, Wind pushed his way through the monsters, desperately trying to reach Warriors before the lizalfos did. He could hear Hyrule calling out confusedly behind him, but he ignored it for the time being.

The small hero felt pure adrenaline running through his veins as he raced towards an unsuspecting Warriors. He was nearly neck and neck with the lizalfos at this point, the monster pulling out a knight’s broadsword, which glittered dangerously in the moonlight.

The lizalfos quickly scuttled up behind Warriors, a frantic Wind just barely behind. As the monster raised its sword arm up, ready to slash down, the small hero realized that he wasn’t going to make it in time to block it with his sword.  
So, in that moment, the answer was simple; He simply wouldn’t block it with his sword.

With that final thought, Wind jumped in front of his brother, and the sword flew down to meet him.  
-  
Warriors raised his blade, digging his feet into the ground as the silver moblin crashed its spikey club downwards in a devastating arc, forcing the hero to quickly block it. He grunted as the full weight of both the moblin and the club was pushed against his sword, the wood of the moblin’s weapon groaning under the pressure.

The bokoblins nearby were shouting with glee as he struggled with the large opponent, sometimes taking a few swipes at him themselves, making Warriors have to awkwardly maneuver himself around them while fending off the moblin that loomed over him.  
He pushed himself away from the moblin, trying to give himself some breathing room, and, surprisingly, the monster backed off. However, his confusion turned into dread when he saw that the moblin wasn’t looking at him anymore, but at something behind him.

Warriors quickly spun around, hoping to stop whatever catastrophe was approaching, but, to his horror, it was too late. Standing in front of him, was a lizalfos, its broadsword already swinging down, but instead of cutting into Warriors like it was intended to, something else interfered.

Someone jumped right into the path of the lizalfos sword, effectively using themselves as a shield for Warriors. The sword cut right into them, making them cry out in pain and fall to the ground, clutching their now gaping wound.

He didn’t want to believe it, but the one who took the hit for him, who selflessly saved his life, was none other than Wind. Struck with pure rage, the following moments were a blur to him, but all he knew is that when he gained awareness, the lizalfos was unrecognizable on the ground, the moblin was missing, and the bokoblins were running away in fear.

Ignoring the leftover monsters, Warriors fell to the ground, his sword abandoned just behind him, to quickly roll over the too-still boy. The older hero had been through many battles, seen many deaths of his fellow soldiers, but none of that compared to seeing Wind lying on the ground, bleeding from the large gash in his chest.

“Wind? Wind! Please, can you hear me?!” Warriors’ eyes stung with unshed tears as he desperately tried to receive any sort of response from his friend. He quickly glanced around his immediate area, looking for a way to stem the bleeding, before his eyes settled on his scarf.

Without hesitating, he ripped his precious scarf from his neck, pressing it to Wind’s wound. Almost immediately it became stained with blood, but the material seemed to do the trick for the time being. No matter how valuable the scarf was to him, nothing was more important in that moment than keeping Wind alive.

Suddenly a groan sounded from the small hero, his eyes slightly open to gaze at Warriors.

“Oh, Wind! Thank Hylia!” Warriors gasped in relief at seeing Wind conscious, “You stay with me, okay? I’m not losing you!”

“You…safe?” Wind whispered, eyes shining with concern.

The older hero nodded frantically, “Yes, but you shouldn’t worry about me, you’re bleeding for Hylia’s sake!”

The young boy gave him a small smile, “You guys…are always…protecting me. I…wanted…to protect you…for a change.” Wind’s eyes started to close, “Because…I…love you…big brother.”

Warriors felt tears streaming down his face as the smaller hero went limp in his arms, “No no no no. Wind! Wind, please don’t do this! Don’t leave me like this, damn it!”

A hand clasped onto his shoulder, making Warriors whip his head around to see Time standing there, the others just behind him. The elder hero knelt down on the ground, lifting up Wind’s small wrist, feeling for a pulse.

After a few moments, Time sighed in relief, “He’s still alive, but just barely. Wild, how many fairies do you have right now?”

The mentioned hero came forward, holding a small bottle with a fairy inside, “This is the last one I have, but it should do the trick.” Wild took Time’s place next to Wind, uncorking the bottle, setting the fairy free.

The fairy floated around for what felt like an eternity before it started spinning around Wind, magic flowing down and onto his wound. Considering its work done, the fairy flew to Wild’s ear, seeming to whisper something before flying off into the distance.

“She says that she mostly healed it, but she couldn’t stop it from scarring. He should be okay now, though.” Wild explained, putting away the now empty bottle.

Everyone sighed in relief at the news. Warriors peeled the blood-soaked scarf from Wind’s wound and, just as Wild had said, there was now a long, jagged scar stretching across the kid’s chest. Stuffing the scarf into his satchel to clean later, Warriors lifted Wind off the ground, being extra careful not to disturb him.

“Wild, how far is Kakariko from here?” Warriors asked, eyes not straying from Wind.

“Uh, I would estimate it’d take about an hour if we walked, but since we’re close to a stable, I could get a horse for you and you could ride ahead with Wind.” He replied, gesturing to somewhere through the forest.  
Warriors nodded, already starting to trek through the woods to the stable.

A few minutes later, and the two heroes were mounted on a horse and headed to Kakariko Village. Wild had let Warriors borrow the Sheikah Slate so he could successfully navigate through the unfamiliar terrain. 

They had just passed in-between two mountains when Wind finally started to stir. The young hero shifted slightly, turning his head so he could look at Warriors with half-open eyes.

“Warriors? What happened?” He asked, yawning.

“You scared the hell out of me, that’s what. Do you have any idea how worried I was? If Wild didn’t have that fairy then…” Warriors trailed off, not wishing to continue.

Wind looked away, “…You know I worry too, right?” The older boy looked at him questioningly, “I mean it’s not like you haven’t taken a hit for me before, even if I could’ve dodged it. You guys always treat me like I’m some kid that needs to be protected, when I’m just as capable of defending myself as the rest of you!”

“It’s not like that Wind-“ 

“Then why do you constantly get yourself hurt trying to save me?” Wind turned to glare at Warriors.

“Because…because I care! I-I know you can take care of yourself! I know! It’s just…I can’t stand seeing you get hurt, and I can’t just stand back and watch it happen. It has nothing to do with your age, or your skill, even. I just want to make sure that you make it home to Outset safely, because that’s what big brothers are for, right?”

Wind gasped, eyes widening as he looked at the older hero, “Do you…do you really mean that?”

“Would I ever lie to you?” Warriors smirked, before it faltered when Wind suddenly crashed into his chest, hugging him tightly. After a moment of shock, Warriors let a small smile grace his face as he gently wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

They stayed like that for a while, before Warriors heard Wind softly snoring, causing him to carefully move him into a more comfortable position on the limited space they had.

Warriors softly smiled at the sleeping boy, “Goodnight, little brother.”


End file.
